


Quick and Dirty

by The_Torturer_Writes



Series: The Many Adventures of LC [2]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Adam Sackler - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, adam sackler being raunchy, adam sackler smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes
Summary: Smut. Librarians. Sackler's mouth. What more can I say?
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, adam sackler / you
Series: The Many Adventures of LC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674448
Comments: 25
Kudos: 175





	Quick and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for Sleep to be a one-shot, but I got a lot of requests to keep writing for him, and these ideas started pouring out of my brain. I've decided to turn this into a series for continuity. 
> 
> NOTE: This is explicit content. 18+ only. This is pure porn. You've been notified!

The next morning, your brain was a little foggy, and the room was awfully bright. Swallowing down the stickiness in your mouth, you tried to stretch out your body, but you were smothered by something solid and heavy. Only mildly panicking, you wiggled around but were nearly entirely trapped by a rather large set of arms and legs. There was a body breathing on the other side of you. Your breath hitched as you remembered.

It was Adam. In your bed.

You listened to him sleep for a little bit, the rise and fall of his chest against your back soothing, as you replayed what had happened and how you’d ended up with this sinful sex-pot of a man in your bed. He felt good, strong, stable. He smelled good, like spiced cinnamon and musk.

You tried to slink out of his grasp, but the man was like an octopus. You’d free one limb, and he’d tug you right back into place. It wasn’t the worst place to be, admittedly, but you had to pee. Glancing at the clock, you gaped. You had to pee like you were going to burst because it had been 13 hours since Adam kidnapped you from your drama-fort.

When you were finally extricated, you felt weird, a little bit lonely. What were you supposed to do now? You watched him sleep for a little bit longer, mulling over your current situation. Was the Crazy Adam Cure (™) something he doled out to his friends frequently? And more importantly, was it at your disposal whenever you ~~wanted~~ needed it?

The sinful sex-pot had very interesting timing, or he was fucking psychic, because he opened one eye to see you standing there, watching him, arms folded over your chest, still quite naked from the midriff down, and chewing your lip with worry.

“If you keep standing there flashing that pussy at me,” he said sleepily, “I’m going to put you back to sleep.”

The fire that rose up your neck burned all the way into your ears. _Put you back to sleep_ , he said. You know, the way he’d put you to sleep the night before. Turning on a heel, you swiftly retreated into your bathroom and slammed the door.

After that first day, things settled back into ordinary. You hadn’t needed his patented sleep cure the next night, which was a bit of a bummer, and he’d been out. When you felt awkward around him, trying to figure out how to be chill when you were, decidedly, not chill, he’d been sweet and charming and told you not to worry.

"Things will shake out, kid," he said.

In the week since then, you'd hardly seen him because of work. Your regular 8- to 9-hour days stretched into 10, 12, 14, and Adam, sadly, faded into the background. He was often asleep by the time you got home, and you were gone by the time he woke up. 

Adam found a way around your absence, however; and though technology was not the man’s forte, he texted you every day, sending you jokes, quips, pictures. Every single one made you smile or laugh. Some made you blush beet red. The man was not shy.

But texting was a pitiable substitute; and Adam, apparently, was done waiting. He showed up at your work one afternoon causing you to do a double-take. He strolled in looking like sex on a platter, red t-shirt stretched across his broad chest, one hand tucked into the pocket of that black jacket you liked so much, and a big, fat, red lollipop in his mouth. He winked at you as he passed by your desk but didn’t say anything.

He roamed around the place, slurping loudly on his sucker; and you could only think that the last time you heard those sounds, he'd been between your thighs. He moved out of your line of sight soon enough, and you focused on wrapping up the same conversation you’d had about 20 times now. You had to concentrate twice as hard, and your palms were sweating knowing he was somewhere in your building.

When your patron finally stepped away, you heaved a tired sigh and looked around for Adam, but he was gone. Thinking it had been a drive-by, you sucked your lower lip in so you wouldn’t pout, lifted the pile of books from the counter, and turned into one of the aisles. 

Deft hands tugged the books from your arms suddenly and set them on the floor right before you were herded through a winding maze of stacks by tall, dark, and motivated Adam. He had, you decided, been getting the lay of the land by the way he expertly led you directly to a deserted, slightly dark corner. He spun you around to face him, pushed you back into the wall of books, and pressed his forehead to yours.

"Hey, kid,” he breathed, his voice soft, and you closed your eyes, just resting in this stolen moment.

“What’s a bawdy thing like you doing in a classy place like this?”

Your brow lifted at him and the prick-smirk that spread across his face, but you didn’t move to stop him when he started littering your body with loud, lip-smacking, echoing kisses.

You chuckled contentedly, smelling his soap, his cologne, his cherry-laced breath. He wrapped you in a hazy Adam bubble. You smiled up at him, ready to say something flirtatious and catchy and definitely sexy, when his mouth trapped yours and stole your breath. You chirped, the surprised sound at the back of your throat, and pushed onto your toes to be closer.

He cupped your face with both hands, and you wrapped your arms around his waist, molding into him. Your body pulsed in all the right ways, in all the right places. You mewled against his mouth, and he nipped at your lower lip, demanding entry. His candied tongue coaxed a gasp and whimper from you, and he groaned softly in response. 

"Adam," you whispered, and he murmured your name against your jaw in return.

Your head swam as he trailed hot kisses down the side of your neck, and you fisted both hands into the back of his shirt. Wicked fingers tugged the back of your dress up bit by bit, exposing the backs of your knees, thighs that started to rub together, and the very bottom of your panties. He dipped his head into the curve of your throat and bit down on just the right spot. Your head lolled, and you moaned louder than you should have. Catching yourself, you pushed at his chest.

"Adam, I'm at work!"

His fingers snuck under the fabric curving across your backside, raking his nails lightly against the bare skin of your ass, and you yelped. You muttered angrily under your breath, shushing yourself, and tried to squirm away, jabbing at his shoulder. With a growl, he lifted his head up and eyed you hungrily.

"Well, I would fuck you at home, but you're never there."

His tone was playfully accusatory, and his beautiful mouth twitched with amusement. Ducking his head down, he licked at your mouth, taking advantage of your surprise to lean in and splay both devilish hands across your ass once more, thumbs hooking again underneath the sheer material to rub lazy circles against your soft skin.

"Fair point," you slapped at his arms until he dropped his hands away from your ass with a grumble. Shimmying your hips and smoothing the black fabric down, you absolutely did not miss the debauched look in his eye as he watched you wiggle your clothes back into order.

“You missed these,” he quipped, reaching out to cup your breasts, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the hard nipples. 

You gasped and shot up onto your toes again, the electric current traveling straight to your core and sending flames up into your cheeks. His eyes darkened, and his grin was predatory, salacious. Leaning in again, he nipped at the shell of your ear and whispered darkly.

“That’s better. Isn’t it?”

"Shit. Fuck. Ok, yes, but I've worked really hard to be taken seriously here. I promise I will leave here in an hour and come home, but you have to stop!"

Adam was still rubbing and squeezing your aching tits while you were prancing on your tiptoes trying to push him away and, at the same time, pull his jacket around so nobody could see you being fondled in the stacks when he lifted your chin, leveled his lecherous gaze at you, and seemed to decide on the validity of your request.

"Deal, but I'm fucking you in this corner next time."

He gave you exactly zero seconds to process this new ‘deal’ before he leaned in, slanted his mouth over yours, and laid the type of kiss on you that you felt tingle all the way into your scalp. And then, just as suddenly, he pulled away, slapped your ass, and disappeared, leaving you to stand there for a good long while getting every inch of your shit together.

Thirty minutes later, you rushed out of the building, coat and bag flying behind you, before your boss could object. You were going to have to go back, but you told her that you needed some time away before you maimed someone and practically sprinted out the door, firing off an “omw” text to Adam.

You hadn't even made it all the way through your front door, though, when your phone rang, the Darth Vader ringtone signaling your doom. You briefly pondered the best way to get away with murder. Throwing your bag onto the sofa with a huff, you listened for Adam but didn’t hear him shuffling anywhere. Blowing out a frustrated breath, you pressed ignore and headed into your room, tossing the phone on the nightstand by your bed. 

You were sitting on the bed, elbow propped up on your knee, forehead in hand, when Adam came into the room. He was fresh out of the shower, smelling of sandalwood soap and that cologne that made your thighs clench, with a bath towel tied around his hips in a way that made your insides puddle and leak out. 

You gawked. Your bath towel. His naked body in your bath towel.

"You’re staring.”

No words. You had no words and your mouth had gone completely dry. Each individual dark freckle drew your gaze, and you wanted to lick every muscle. You were gaping at him like an idiot, but how could you not? That towel was slung indecently low on his hips, and you tracked the deep V of his abs down, down, down. 

“Hm?” You finally registered that he said something and looked up.

He chuckled and reached out for your hand, pulling you to your feet and spinning you around so your back was to him. He pressed in a bit closer, breath licking your earlobe, and you felt the rising press of him against your backside. A strangled sound caught in your throat, and you leaned your head back against his shoulder.

“Is it true what they say about librarians?"

His voice promised something obscene, shameless, and it sent shivers all over your body. Wrapping one granite arm around your middle, he nudged one knee then the other, balancing you to kick off your heels. He pressed his face into your hair, bent around you, and practically purred into your ear when you landed, flat footed and shorter than before.

"Wild, sex-crazed, dirty girls?" 

You felt the warm press of his lips at the back of your neck and his fingers drifting along your shoulders, followed soon by the zipper at the back of your dress loosening. He brushed his knuckles down the length of your spine as he tugged down the zipper. Your dress slid down over the curve of your hips to pool at the floor just as his hot palms grazed along the sheer fabric of your bra. He rubbed back and forth over your standing nipples before finally unhooking the clasp between your breasts and tossing the bra away.

Adam Sackler had a thing for undressing you, you decided, and you were perfectly happy to let him do it.

"Nope," you offered, accentuating the pop of the word, but you knew your voice telegraphed your smile.

He spun you back around and hunched a bit to catch your eye, tipping your head back and rubbing the pad of his thumb along the line of your mouth. His own mouth turned down into an exaggerated pout, lower lip poking out.

"No?" 

"We're not all girls," you delivered in your best stage whisper, stood on your toes, and licked his pouting lip. 

He laughed, and you beamed, delighted. _Score one for the smart girl._

Those gorgeous, hot hands wound down to cup both cheeks of your ass, tugging them apart and pulling you further up into him. Lowering his mouth to your flesh, he bathed the valley of your throat in kisses, and your breath hitched at the soft rumbling of his voice you were treated to when your stiff, swollen breasts grazed his smooth chest.

Adam walked you back the few steps until your legs brushed the bed's corner. Mumbling something into the crook of your neck, he squeezed your ass hard with both hands and then suddenly pushed you down at the bed. You bounced with a squeak and glared at the amusement dancing in his eyes. 

But then, he sank down to his knees at the foot of the bed, and your chest seized. He was beautiful and insatiable and so many things. Before he could catch you, you nudged the towel off of his hip and rubbed your calf along his bare skin and around against his ass, blatantly eyeballing his corded thighs, flexing biceps, flushing chest, and standing, bobbing cock.

Hooking his hands beneath your knees, he tugged you to the very edge and scooted in between your legs, and _holy hell_ if that wasn’t the best damn thing ever. Nimble fingers danced up the outsides of your thighs, and you eagerly spread them wide to accept him. He hummed appreciation into your jaw, skirting the very ends of his fingertips down the sensitive insides.

"That's my girl," he praised and licked, kissed, nibbled at your jaw, neck, shoulder.

You heated, melted, liquefied beneath him.

Adam pushed you back until you were lying flat, legs opened wide, pelvis hanging off the bed entirely. You tilted your head a little to the right, looking down the length of your body at him and thinking you were almost offended by how fucking pretty he was.

Gripping the paltry fabric of your panties, he tore through them one hip at a time and then tossed the remains over his shoulder. You should have been mad. Those were your favorite panties. But how could you care when Adam literally ripped them off of your goddamn body?

Your breath was coming shallow now, but you watched him, absolutely transfixed by the general fucking _swagger_ he had about him. He knew he was good at this, and he knew you were eager for it.

Raising goosebumps, one demanding hand wrapped around your tight breast, and you bit your lip at his palm squeezing heat into your skin, arching up when he tugged upon the throbbing nipple.

Adam leaned down to your middle and pressed a kiss against your abdomen, following it with a nip of his teeth, and you twisted under him. The slightly calloused pad of his thumb dipped in between your sticky labia and began an unhurried stroke of your clit, up and down, side to side. Biting back a cry, your hips shot upwards towards him, giving him more room to play.

When his mouth connected with your pussy, you choked and sputtered. His baritone chuckle pulsed against your swollen lips right before his devil tongue traced a line all the way around your clit, causing your toes to curl and hands to fist in the sheets.

“Fuck, Adam!”

You undulated, hips moving against him, for him, and groaned as he lathed your pussy with loud, sloppy, slurping kisses, making you his lollipop. As your body responded and slickened for him, he moaned into your cunt, sucking one puffy lip in and letting it go with a sticky pop. Both of your hands reached for him, 100% ready to ride that face. 

Darth Vader burst into the room, fucking cock block that he was, and you yelled a string of insults and slapped your phone to silence it.

"Was that … Star Wars?"

His whole body shook with laughter, and your torso shot up off the bed so you could confront your tormentor, but he captured your face in a fierce, blazing kiss, and you were done for. The taste of you on his lips brought forth a satisfied moan, and you wrapped loose arms around his shoulders and hugged his hips with your thighs.

"Scoot up," he instructed, and absolutely no part of you wanted to argue.

Following, Adam crawled up onto the end of the bed, his massive frame moving over you, but you pressed a hand into his chest, halting him so you could let your gaze slide over him from the golden color of his eyes to the engorged, wagging length of his cock. He watched you, lips turning up at the corners as he flexed his pelvic muscles making his dick lift and fall obscenely. You huffed, mouth watering.

“Hungry?” he purred at you, an accusation, and you squirmed.

You could taste it on the air, the musk of arousal, and you knew you were leaving lusty, pungent streaks in the sheets.

Looming above you, Adam lowered his mouth to your breast and pushed your legs apart with one of his knees. He was working your nipple back and forth with his tongue when you slid your hand into the hair at his neck and tugged his head back just until the peak broke from his wet mouth with a loud smack. You moaned at the sound and encouraged his lips back down only to do it again.

You whined as your hips rocked against nothing, and what sounded like approval rumbled in his chest. He slid one hand partially under your back and planted his palm there for leverage. Leaning down to lick your lips apart, he slid two thick fingers in against your tongue and moistened the tips.

"You **are** one of those dirty librarians, aren't you? Turned on by every filthy sound your body makes."

He gave you no time to reply, though, as he pushed those two long fingers into your slick pussy. Your body responded with a lewd squelch, your head fell back with a whimper, and your hips lifted up again for him. Transfixed, you stuffed your pillow under your head so you could see how his hand curved down around your sex, fingers disappearing between the swollen, shining labia.

“Adam…”

It was a plea, a breath, an agreement because the depraved sounds your pussy made _were_ wrecking your brain for any coherent words. Each sound, each profane word from his lips stabbed its way into your clit, your cunt, and you strained for it. _Thankfuckinggod_ , he wasn’t one to keep a girl waiting.

"You like that sound, don't you? Don't you dare look away. You watch me make you cum."

Impatient, you shifted a little, pushing your weight onto one arm so you could watch like he wanted and still move. Planting the ball of your foot more firmly, you tilted your pelvis up into him and reached down to nudge at the heel of his hand.

"Lift up. Let me…”

Your voice, already husky, broke into a rattled, whining moan.

You'd snuck your smaller hand underneath his and rubbed at your clit while his fingers pushed in. Tight little circles _right fucking there_ had you lurching up off the bed. The heel of his hand brushed the back of yours, and you shook. He watched as both hands milked your pussy for its pleasure in tandem.

"Fucking Christ," he growled, curling his fingers upwards. "Such a greedy little cunt." 

Adam bucked his hips against your side, painting your flushing skin with sticky precum. He shifted himself down slightly to get his digits deeper inside you, and your whole body bowed, rocketing into an orgasm punctuated by a long chain of obscenities. Your legs trembled and fingers flexed.

He was against your shuddering form in an instant, one leg pushed up high between yours, rutting into your hip, feeding you the fingers that were just inside you. You sucked his fingers, rolled your wetness against his thigh, and sighed against him in satisfaction.

His voice roused you from your euphoria, hungry and gravelly with lust.

"I wanna fuck you so bad." His lips dropped to your ear. "Come on, little cunt. Say yes. Say yes, and I'll have you screaming."

That name - little cunt - made you shift, wiggle. You felt a twinge deep inside, and you purred for it, preened for it.

When you looked up at him, he slipped his fingers from your mouth so you could answer, and… your fucking phone rang for the third time since you'd been home.

"You’re fucking kidding me," he growled, burying his face into the space between your breasts and shouting a curse into your sternum.

His fingers tensed around you, indenting into your skin as he grumbled. You awkwardly reached for your bastard phone with one arm, silencing it on an annoyed exhale. You weren't going to get as much time away as you'd hoped. Letting your head fall back into the pillow, you pondered and hoped the magic wasn’t broken.

"Can you be fast?"

That dark halo shot up, and he looked at you, gaze burning; his honey-brown eyes were nearly black, blown with hunger. His fingers stiffened further against your flesh, and you could feel the nails digging in. He was gauging your seriousness.

"Come on kid, quick and dirty this time," you parroted his words back at him, and he grunted.

Adam wasted no time, tugging your thighs apart wide and occupying the space between. He smothered hot kisses along your collarbone as he shifted you to lie flat beneath him, lifting one of your legs around his hip. Lining himself up, he rolled his hips into you and broke the seal on your pussy, groaning as it stretched to accommodate his size.

"Shit, that’s good,” he breathed it out as he filled you slowly, “knew you would be so fucking tight.”

You winced at the burn but nodded agreement with everything he said. He was big, and you were tight, but fuck it was so good. He shook above you, holding his breath until he was fully seated inside you. Adam's beautiful brow furrowed, and his face was tight. He was working hard to maintain his control.

He gave you one long, aching, tantalizing thrust, pulling almost entirely out before plunging back into you, burying himself to the hilt. You clung to him, quaking, as he made sure you were pliant enough to accept him.

"Don't wait for me," the words rushed out of you in a breath. "You don't have to be nice." 

The predatory sound he let loose curled your toes. He gripped you so hard you were sure there would be bruises. He pushed your hips and pelvis down into the bed and crashed into you, hard and wet.

You felt punched in the abdomen from the stab of his dick, the fullness of it hollowing you out so he could fill you back up. The sound of his sweaty body slapping into yours made your mouth water, and your eyes rolled back into your head when he started in with that raunchy mouth.

"This what you wanted? For me to fill you up?" 

Adam railed you, full tilt. On every harsh shove of his hips, you rebounded off the bed and up into him only for him to force you back down. You clapped your hands over your mouth to keep from shouting because _mothermaryfuck_ he was the just the right length and width to stretch you every which way.

Leaning his chest down, he shifted a knee up and changed the angle of his assault, and you howled in response. He found that just-right target where every thrust slid along your g-spot, and your body convulsed, hips dancing and thighs quaking around him. He groaned your name in response to your body’s growing compliance, praising you for how hot and wet and good your pussy was for him.

His hands came up to thread into your hair, pulling until your head was tipped back into the pillow, neck bared to him, and your suppressed cries were erratic. He sucked at your hammering pulse and licked sweat away from the working vocal chords. His sinful words rolled over you, and you were overwhelmed by the feel of him _everywhere_.

"This is my pussy now, isn't it?" His voice was heavy, demanding, and you whined in response.

“My hungry little cunt. Gonna fuck you whenever I want. Isn't that right?"

You could only nod your head yes, the corners of your eyes prickling with tears. You were too far gone for words, all heat and no brain. But he wanted more and let go of your hair to pry your fingers from your mouth. Pinning your hands down into the bed, he eased his feverish pace and nudged your chin with his nose.

"Say it.”

You wailed, keening, as his hips slowed but never hesitated, never stopped. His cock and corrupting mouth were driving you into madness, but this slow pace was torturous. Your teeth worried your lower lip, your scrambled brain pleading, willing him to move faster, harder, _more_. 

As though he could hear you, Adam lifted his torso, pressing his weight into your wrists, and slammed into you fast and rough until you were again shrieking rapid fire. His hips slowed, and the dirty look you shot up at him would have withered a weaker man. Adam, however, just winked at you and kept you riding that edge, not hurried in the least.

"Yes!" You finally shouted it, but you absolutely did not care.

"Yes, what?" 

He was relentless, but you were afraid he would stop fucking you into next week if you didn't answer. He dropped back down against your chest, dragging his lips along the line of your jaw, knowing he was close to getting what he wanted.

"Yes, you can fuck me whenever you want," you cried, your voice hoarse.

On a possessive snarl, he covered your mouth with one of his hands, pressing on your face for a bit of leverage. Reaching down, he wrapped his hot fingers around one globe of your ass, tipped your pussy back up to where he wanted it, and resumed pounding into you forcefully, jarring your body up and down with each frenzied thrust. You wailed into his palm, abandoning yourself to full volume.

"C'mon little cunt, hold your legs. Open wide for me." 

Your fingers trembled, but you complied, reaching your hands to hook under your knees, drawing them up and wider apart. You shouted under his hand, unable to stop your body from squirming at each vulgar _squish_ your pussy made. 

"Oh fuck. Just like that."

The shift of your body had him even deeper, and he all but threw himself into you. Each forceful push had the swollen crown of his cock nudging your cervix, and you broke into incoherent shrieking, muffled by the heavy weight of his hand but still louder than you were sure you’d ever been. 

The deep orgasm shook you from head to heels, and you contracted so hard you curled into a ball against him. Every inch of your body pinched tight, and the slick and sweat that rolled out to greet his stabbing cock perfumed the room. Then, the coil snapped, you spasmed and shot into space, shuddering and wailing. You saw white-hot, black spots, red lines behind your closed eyes.

You stopped shouting momentarily as your body could do nothing but _fucking vibrate_. His fingers gripped you brutally; you could see his knuckles turning white over your mouth, and you thought you might have to learn to cover fingertip-sized bruises with makeup.

"Fucking hell,” he stammered. "You want my cum, dirty girl? Show me you do." 

His face was red from the exertion, and sweat trickled down from his dark hair. You? You were a whimpering mess beneath him, having come back down from orbit, but you still nodded your response to his question, licking up into his palm so he would know you were still here.

_Yes, fucking bring it._

"Squeeze my cock again, little cunt. Fuck, that's it. Hold it." 

Giving the last little bit that you had, you drew your knees up a fraction higher and did as he asked, clenching your whole body around him, pinching your eyes shut tight. He bit into your shoulder, causing you to clutch at his dick just a bit further on a yelp, and you concentrated hard on holding yourself impossibly tight for him until he pushed into you on a shout. 

Adam pressed his forehead to yours, swearing into his own fingers, his hips losing rhythm and faltering. Straining forward, he filled you as much as he possibly could and held his breath, holding you impossibly tight. A moment later, a guttural moan broke free, and you felt his body loosen. His hips worked against you again as he came, shoving your reward as far up into you as possible, until he finally stilled and his breathing slowed.

When he peeled his fingers away from your cheeks, he dropped his mouth immediately down over yours and all but sucked the satisfied crooning from your chest. Letting his weight ease onto you, he tenderly nuzzled your neck and shoulder, fingers stroking your hip on the left and your cheek on the right.

“What. The. Fuck." Your voice cracked as an aftershock jolted through you. 

He laughed that bass laugh, and you smiled, loving the sound of it. You were all set to bask in the afterglow, humming in your liquid bliss, loosely holding his ribs as he plied you with warm kisses.

But your phone rang; and instead, you hurled every insult you could think of as Adam slid his golden dick out of you and pushed you from the bed towards the angriest shower you'd ever taken in your life.

When you exited the bedroom a bit later, stuffing your asshole phone into your pocket, Adam was moving around the kitchen naked, which was the most delicious thing you'd ever seen. He set your to-go mug by your purse with a banana, and your heart stopped for a second. He'd made you tea.

Stepping around the island, he tipped your face up to his, turned your head to evaluate your red cheek where his fingers had been, and kissed you gently, nipping at your bottom lip with a satisfied hum.

And then he slapped your ass. Hard. 

"Go get 'em, kid." 


End file.
